


Double My Luck

by Birkastan2018, TheRedConverseGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Real Events, SasuSaku Month 2019, Tumblr: sasusakumonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birkastan2018/pseuds/Birkastan2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedConverseGirl/pseuds/TheRedConverseGirl
Summary: [Part I ~ Birkastan2018] Sasuke frantically offers up prayers to any and every deity that might be listening - because he's 16, a virgin, is finally with the girl of his dreams… and is much too young to die.[Part II ~ TheRedConverseGirl] Sakura wishes her curiosity wouldn't get the best of her for once, as she wraps the bundle of ink-and-paper and sticks it back where she found it.[SasuSaku Month 2019 Collab]





	1. Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> birkastan2018's note: "Prayers" is Part I of a two part fic. 😊
> 
> I wrote Part I after hearing a true story from my friend theredconversegirl (each scene is inspired from her real life experiences!) 😆
> 
> I adore hearing about how she met her husband, and all of the hilarious and heart-warming anecdotes that make up their relationship history (they are actual high school sweethearts !) 😍😭💞
> 
> If you like this story, Part II by theredconversegirl is coming soon! 😉✌
> 
> — ~ —
> 
> theredconverse girl's note:
> 
> Thanks birkastan2018 for transforming my awkward teenager experience into this hilarious fic! I'm honored to be the inspiration of a SasuSaku story.
> 
> A little background for you guys: I met my husband when I was 14 and we started dating by the end of the same year, after months of his pining and weeks asking me to meet him personally – although we lived in the same town, we went to rival high schools and we talked online (MSN) initially (this is another story I might write later).
> 
> My parents were traditional and really strict – coming from a Catholic and Italian descendent family. My father was protective and had scared away my first boyfriend already, so I sneaked out – a lot.
> 
> When hubs and I started going out, we kept all in secret at first until he introduced himself to my parents, and they kind of allowed us to see each other, but they were not really ok with it (my dad referred to hubs as my "guy friend"). So, because of that, I couldn't freely go out or meet him without any sort of chaperone present. So again, I sneaked out.
> 
> My best friend (Lili, thank you for your loyalty and the years you spent as my third wheel 😂❤️) would always cover for me: we'd go out and she'd stick around so we could go back home together too, or she'd cover when my parents called.
> 
> This story you're about to read is basically a retelling of one of these escapades going wrong. I don't want to give away the plot, so I can share more details on my Author's note for Part II in case you are interested – or feel free to send me an ask ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy the reading!

"Sasu-chan!"

Sasuke was surprised by his mother's interruption on his way out the door. She was usually fully preoccupied with preparing and fastidiously packing a week's worth of food for Itachi to take back to his and Shisui's dorm on Sunday afternoons.

Still, the Uchiha matriarch rushed out of the kitchen to place several bills of crisp yen into her younger son's palm.

"Remember to be a gentleman and pay for Sakura-chan," Mikoto said with a wink.

Sasuke couldn't help the dark flush that covered his ears, and could only nod in acknowledgement before leaving the house.

As he power walked down the street of his cul-de-sac towards the center of town, he only hoped that that asshole Shisui wouldn't say anything overly embarrassing or unnecessary to his mother.

Why… just, _whyyyyy_ did Nii-san have to date that insufferable clown? When he told Kaa-san he was taking Sakura out for sweets that afternoon, Shisui snickered,

" _Is that what kids are calling it these days?_ "

Sasuke glowered at the thought. _That pervert._

Although, if he was being _completely_ honest… he supposed Shisui wasn't all that far off.

But really, who could blame him?

Because after eleven _long_ years of pining, he and Haruno Sakura were _finally together_ _._

As in, _officially_ boyfriend and girlfriend.

It was the best 16th birthday present he'd ever received.

Sakura was President of the physics club, student body treasurer, captain of the girls' track team and an all-around _goddess._ She had legs for days, a silky petal pink sheet of long, lustrous hair, and the most beautiful green eyes Sasuke had ever seen.

Brilliant, gorgeous, and kind to a fault – Sakura could have been the singular star of any adolescent's wet dream, but she chose to be with _him…_ EXCLUSIVELY _._

And although he was over a month into his new relationship, Sasuke still couldn't believe that _he_ was the guy she sat next to at lunch hour; that _he_ was the guy who was on the receiving end of her trillion yen smiles… that _he_ was the guy she allowed to hold her close and _kiss her senseless._

It was absolutely _nuts_ , but Sasuke was loving every minute of it.

As he approached Konoha's main strip, he smoothed down the wrinkles in his jeans and tried in vain to tame his unruly hair before heading over to his and Sakura's designated meeting place.

He arranged to meet his girlfriend ( _girlfriend!_ ) at a café at the far end of Konoha's retail district. He knew it was a bakery she favored, and one that made some of her favorite anmitsu in the city.

"Sasuke-kun!"

When he entered the small establishment, his throat went bone dry at the heavenly sight of Sakura in a short, fitted and gloriously flouncy red sundress straight out of fantasy #19.

_… Fuck._

* * *

So, here's the thing.

Sakura in her school uniform (little gray pleated skirt, knee high socks, and demure white blouse with her red neck tie) never failed to attract attention from her fellow classmates.

But Sakura in casual _weekend_ clothes set Sasuke's blood on FIRE.

He tried valiantly to focus on her lovely face, but his traitorous eyes kept drifting down to her pale, slim legs wrapped in those lace up gladiator sandals, and the generous swell of her perky breasts straining against the buttons of her sweetheart neckline…

He briefly closed his eyes to compose himself, and missed Sakura's sly smile in the process.

"I already got us a table, over here."

She gestured to a small two seater and ushered him into the seat by the window.

Once they received their orders from the server (anmitsu for her, and just a pot of green tea for him), Sakura launched into a cheerful account of what she'd been up to that morning (which a very _distracted_ Sasuke was only half listening to), _until -_

"So, I told Otou-chan I was going out for ice-cream with Ino-pig."

The mention of his girlfriend's father finally snapped Sasuke's attention away from Sakura's slight pink tongue darting out to catch the sweet syrup coating her cupids bow lips.

He tried not to openly shudder, but couldn't tell if he was all that successful.

Because frankly, his girlfriend's father was _frightening_.

Sure, Uchiha Fugaku was Konoha's daunting Chief of Police. But Sasuke knew even _he_ couldn't hold a torch to the towering beast that was Haruno Kizashi.

For a pediatrician known to have the gentlest bedside manner when it came to his young patients, Dr. Haruno was downright _terrifying_ in every other regard.

Dwarfing damn near everyone at 6 feet 5 inches tall, with thighs that were thicker than _tree trunks -_ Kizashi-san was not a man to be trifled with.

And the entire town knew how fiercely protective he was of his only daughter.

Sasuke's expression must have reflected his inner panic, because Sakura quickly moved to calm him down by placing a comforting hand over his own.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. Ino knows to cover for me. We'll be fine, okay?"

Willing himself not to tremble, Sasuke silently nodded in agreement and took another sip of tea - only to nearly choke on the hot liquid at the feeling of his girlfriend's dainty foot raking up and down his leg.

Sakura's glossy lips curled into a mischievous smirk. She leaned over their table and coyly remarked,

"You know, I had a great time at Temari-san's birthday party last week."

This time, Sasuke knew he audibly gulped.

* * *

The entire Sabaku family were close friends of the Namikaze/Uzumaki household ever since Naruto and Sasuke met Gaara at summer camp in the 6th grade. Since then, the Sabaku siblings made annual trips from Suna to Konoha to visit Gaara's exuberant blond friend.

True to Auntie Kushina's hard partying nature – when she learned that Temari's birthday fell on a day when the siblings were in town, the entire Namikaze/Uzumaki family geared up to gift Gaara's older sister the craziest birthday party she'd ever had.

Auntie Kushina turned the gazebo in their backyard into a makeshift dance floor, Uncle Minato had his former student (and Sasuke's own cousin Obito) deejay for the the night, and catered enough food to feed a small army from their family's favorite restaurant, Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto invited what seemed like their entire class and half the town, and in short - the trio threw the most epic pool party Konoha had ever seen in honor of their house guest.

But none of that really surprised Sasuke. Auntie Kushina was his mother's best friend, so the youngest Uchiha wasn't new to attending lavish, over-the-top parties at the Dobe's house. What _really_ made this particular event so unforgettable, was the fact that he'd found himself reaching second base with his hot girlfriend as they hunkered down behind Uncle Minato's garden shed.

As if she read his mind, Sakura's soft, flirtatious voice broke him out of his reverie.

"I wouldn't mind finishing what we started… _if you know what I mean_."

Sasuke's dark eyes widened at the implication of her words. And before he knew it, he found himself blurting out -

**"CHECK PLEASE."**

* * *

He hoped his palms weren't disgustingly damp. Given what Sakura had just alluded to at the café a few minutes ago, the last thing he wanted was to turn her off with his gross boy sweat.

Mercifully, the sound of her girlish giggling helped ease his anxiety, and he felt her little hand grip his even tighter as she leaned into him.

"Neh, Sasuke-kun… where are we going next?"

Sasuke focused every one of his addled teenage brain cells on formulating a coherent response, instead of dwelling on the feeling of Sakura's plush breast pressing against his bicep.

"T7."

T7 was a popular _manga kissa_ a few blocks away. It was owned by cousin Obito's best friend Hatake Kakashi, and also happened to be where the Dobe and their dog breath classmate Kiba worked on weekends.

Shortly after paying the bill at the café, Sasuke did the only thing he could think of: he texted his best friend and asked Naruto to reserve a private reading booth for him.

Of course, as soon as he and Sakura arrived – everyone knew what was up.

Kakashi raised one of his silver brows before lightly snorting behind his book, while Naruto gave both of his friends a knowing leer as he ushered them to the back of the floor… and didn't leave without whispering entirely _unwelcome_ assurances into Sasuke's ear.

_"Don't worry Teme, just focus on getting to next base! I got your back, dattebayo!"_

Disgusted (and admittedly impressed) by the Dobe's surprisingly accurate assessment of the situation, Sasuke rolled his eyes to mask his nerves and pushed his best friend off him before protectively guiding his girlfriend into their reading booth.

Once situated, Sasuke casually reached for a few titles that someone had left behind, only to cringe in horror when he realized that all of the books in their booth were from the hardcore XXX rated " _Icha Icha_ " series.

_That fucking idiot!_

Sasuke inwardly seethed when he realized what his best friend had done. Red in the face like his favorite food, he turned to his girlfriend… who was sporting a similar blush on her cheeks as she flipped through one of the infamous volumes.

"So… was there anything that caught your eye in these books, Sasuke-kun?"

It took all of his well-honed Uchiha composure not to openly gape.

* * *

So it turned out, Sasuke's murderous aggravation towards his best friend didn't last long. Because one minute, Sakura was guilelessly standing across from him waving one of those smutty books in her hand… And the next – she all but slammed the privacy door of their reading booth closed and launched herself at him as she dragged his head down to meet her soft lips.

Per usual, it took Sasuke a good minute to process what was happening.

But once he did, it took him no time at all to catch up.

He was drowning in _Sakura Sakura Sakura,_ and relished the heady scent of her fresh apple shampoo settling over him like a curtain.

Sasuke registered her slim arms curling around his neck, fiercely gripping his hair as she laved her wet tongue over his own…

And if his thunderous heart was beating fast before, Sasuke thought it was actually going to explode when she pushed him into a chair and sat on his lap as her small hands gripped his shoulders.

The silky soft feel of Sakura's creamy thighs under his palms had Sasuke suddenly _very aware_ of a now glaringly obvious _issue_ between his legs. Thoroughly embarrassed, he gripped his girlfriend's tiny waist and tried to subtly shift her position to minimize contact with his… _problem_ , but the little minx wasn't having it.

Instead, Sakura brazenly broke their kiss and leaned her forehead against his before proceeding to _grind down on him_ …

**effectively short circuiting his brain.**

Sasuke knew the succubus in his lap well enough to know when the battle was lost. So he gave in to sweet surrender ( _the situation with his crotch be damned!_ ) and cupped the round cheeks of her ass with fervor as they continued making out like rabid animals.

His girlfriend threw her head back, arching her chest closer to his face and coaxing him to kiss her heavenly cleavage when suddenly - a booming voice carried over the floor from the kissa's front counter.

**_"WHERE IS SAKURA?!"_ **

* * *

Sasuke never had an erection die such a swift death before.

Reiterating the painfully obvious, Sakura's jade eyes widened as she frantically whispered, _"Otou-chan is here!_ "

Seeing the near palpable fear on his girlfriend's face had Sasuke leaping into action. He was the man here; he needed to think of a solution (and _fast_ ) to get him and Sakura out of danger.

The young couple overheard Kakashi's lazy drawl offering smooth deflections to try and buy them time.

"Yo, Haruno-sensei. Konnichiwa to you, too. I'm not sure if I've seen Sakura-chan today. Have you, Naruto-kun? Kiba-kun?"

Sasuke mentally pictured his terrified best friend and classmate silently shaking their heads, trying not to piss themselves in the face of Sakura's giant beast of a father.

"Well, with your nose always stuck in that filthy book, it's no wonder you can't even mind your own shop!"

As Kizashi bickered with the kissa's laid back owner, Sasuke stealthily opened the door of their reading booth and whipped his head back and forth to check if the aisles were clear.

_That was it! Over there!_

He spied the washrooms at the furthest corner of the shop, near the adult manga section.

In a wave of panic - he quickly dragged Sakura out of their booth, down the aisle, and pushed her into the nearest washroom on the right. Too frazzled to notice his girlfriend's bewildered expression, Sasuke briefly thought about joining her… but quickly dismissed the thought.

That was way too risky - the last thing they needed was to get caught in a _washroom_ together.

He only allowed himself to breathe when he heard the telltale 'click' of the door, indicating that Sakura was safely locked in.

But his relief didn't last long.

Because he _felt_ more than he _heard_ the heavy footsteps of Dr. Haruno making his way towards the back of the kissa.

In a flash, Sasuke all but ripped open the door to the second washroom on the left and locked himself in, but not before he heard Kizashi's deep voice bellow out –

_"Uchiha Sasukeeeeee! I know that's you! I'd recognize that duckbutt hair anywhere! Get out here, boy!"_

* * *

Sasuke took deep breaths to try and calm his racing pulse. In that moment, he came to a terrible realization.

Even if Sakura didn't precipitate his cardiac arrest with her piercing eyes, lush lips and other-worldly ass grinding down on his privates – her father was well on his way to ripping Sasuke's still-beating heart out of his chest.

Either way, he was a dead man.

The tragic thing was - Sasuke had only just turned 16, and he was _finally_ with the girl of his life-longdreams… and as such, he really, _really, REALLY_ didn't want to die.

So, he offered up a litany of silent prayers to any deity that might be listening; prayers to spare his young life… or at the very least - give him enough time on Earth to ensure that he _wouldn't die a virgin_.

Like _Sakura._

This reminder suddenly galvanized Sasuke's broken spirit and gave him a much needed second wind.

That's right. Sakura, **_his_** Sakura… was still a virgin.

The girl he'd secretly loved and whose companionship he'd craved since he was in kindergarten; the only girl he'd ever want; the one he waited over a decade for and had given his entire heart to…

was a _**virgin**._

If he died today, he knew that eventually - some other asshole would come along and take Sakura's virginity.

**_AND THERE WAS NO WAY IN SEVEN HELLS SASUKE WOULD EVER BE OKAY WITH THAT._ **

He _couldn't_ give up.

He _couldn't_ die - NOT TODAY, DAMMIT!

So, he immediately turned to the one person he always relied on in his greatest hours of need: _Nii-san._

Except this time, Itachi's phone kept going straight to voicemail.

_Shit shit shit._

His older brother _always_ went out of his way to answer his calls. What the fuck was going on?

Sasuke quickly checked the time, only to find that it was nearing five in the afternoon.

He dropped his head in his hands and inwardly groaned.

 _Of course._ Itachi and Shisui were probably on their way back to Ame right now, and reception was always spotty or non-existent on the train.

FUCK.

Sasuke wracked his brain, trying to think of who else he could turn to for help.

Kakashi and the Dobe were out of the question, because they couldn't even hold Sakura's father at the front desk for five minutes – so what use could they be to him now?

_Cousin Obito?_

No, that was also a negative. He could be worse than Shisui depending on the day, and Sasuke had a feeling this was an instance where his older cousin would be more inclined to laugh his ass off than provide any concrete assistance.

He pinched his eyelids with his thumb and index finger, loathing the thought that came next. This was an absolute last resort… but seeing as how death was on the other side of that washroom door – he was in desperate straits.

_And desperate times called for desperate measures._

Sasuke hit the appropriate contact button and waited for the person to answer. When he heard that gruff, familiar greeting, he hesitantly spoke up.

….

_"Otou-san?"_

* * *

If Sasuke didn't know better, he would have thought that his father was trying to stifle a laugh.

But that couldn't be right. Because Konoha's stoic and imposing Chief of Police _never_ laughed… unless it was in response to something his darling wife happened to say.

Sasuke wasn't sure what to expect, but felt a tiny ember of hope flare up when his father continued on in his usual no-nonsense tone.

"Sasuke - if you are in the washroom, isn't there a window?"

Sasuke looked at his surroundings, confused.

"What do you mean, Otou-san. There's no window here."

"Yes, there is. There is a hinged window to the right of the sink, just above the paper towel receptacle."

Sasuke immediately realized what his father was getting at.

YES, there _was_ a hinged window _- **in what used to be the men's toilet**_ (the washroom that _Sakura_ was currently hiding in)!

This made him feel a _little_ better, because his girlfriend wasn't deemed a genius for nothing. She'd identify the window as a means to escape and climb her way out to safety; he was sure of it.

But something else suddenly dawned on him.

"Otou-san, how are you so familiar with the washrooms in this section of the kissa?"

He heard his father choke (or did he? Uchiha Fugaku _never_ choked; it was probably just static from a bad mobile connection).

Fugaku cleared his throat, before hurriedly dismissing his son's inquiry. "That is neither here nor there. Why aren't you in the men's washroom?"

Sasuke quickly explained how Kakashi had renovated _both_ washrooms to be gender neutral a few months back, and how he was locked inside what was previously the _women's_ toilet on the left… which _never_ had windows, so perverts couldn't peep in.

Fugaku heaved a deep sigh. "Well, shit. You're done for."

Sasuke couldn't help the whimper that escaped his throat at his father's fatal resignation.

"I will tell your mother that you won't be home for dinner. Or… ever."

The last thing Sasuke heard was the nauseating click of his father ending their call.

_Otou-san is right._ _I'm fucked…_

**_and not the way I wanted to be._ **

Sasuke closed his eyes, inhaled deeply through his nose, and braced himself for the end as he slowly turned to open the washroom door.

He offered up one last prayer, hoping that at the very least - his inevitable demise would be as quick and painless as possible.

* * *

**_10 YEARS LATER_ **

Sakura tiredly rubbed her swollen belly as she made her way to her in-law's library room.

She loved her family, and while it was very kind of Mikoto-san to invite her parents to the Uchiha's weekly Sunday dinner - after downing several glasses of cognac, her father's endless puns and over-enthusiastic story telling was getting exhausting… and she found herself needing a breather.

She plopped herself down on the couch and contentedly sighed as she rested her feet on the coffee table.

"Is everything alright, giri-no-musume?"

Sakura whipped her head around at the sound of her father-in-law's deep baritone.

Fugaku was sitting at his desk rifling through a case file with a glass of red wine in hand.

"I'm fine, Otou-san… I didn't meant to disturb you."

Fugaku didn't bother looking up from his papers. "Hn."

"I'll just head back downstairs and leave you to – "

"No need."

The Chief took off his bifocals and looked at his daughter-in-law with a thoughtful expression. Sakura never quite knew what to say to her imposing father-in-law when they were alone together, and found herself rambling to fill the silence between them.

"My father… he's just too much sometimes. I knew he shouldn't have had that third glass; he's always telling embarrassing stories."

Fugaku arched a brow at this, and laced his fingers together in a gesture that was so similar to her husband's that it almost brought a smile to Sakura's face.

"I am sure your father means well. He is just excited about the baby, as we all are."

Sakura blushed at Fugaku's unexpectedly kind words.

"All things considered, I am grateful that Kizashi-san spared my son all those years ago."

The slight furrowing of Sakura's brow and the way her small nose scrunched up in confusion made her father-in-law smirk.

"I once received a rather frantic call from Sasuke begging for help, saying your father was dead set on killing him while he was hiding out in a washroom at Hatake's book shop."

Fugaku bit back the urge to laugh at the sight of Sakura's stunned gape. His daughter-in-law flushed a dark shade of red (which he found rather endearing), as she no doubt recalled the incident in question.

After a few more beats of silence, Sakura nervously licked her lips and squeaked out, "Yes, I'm glad Sasuke-kun didn't die that day."

This time, Fugaku couldn't hold back a smile. "Indeed."


	2. Ink and Paper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part II, following the "Prayers" prompt written by my friend birkastan2018.
> 
> This two-part story was based in real life events that were adapted for SasuSaku month. Feel free to ask me questions if you're curious about the story :)
> 
> ~ Happy Reading!

It was like a magnet.

Sakura Haruno found herself in yet another awkward situation. It seemed that they kept coming – these uncomfortable and embarrassing situations – especially after she finally got together with her crush, the love of her life, her one and only _Sasuke-kun_.

He was her boyfriend – finally!

Sasuke Uchiha, _THE_ Sasuke Uchiha was her boyfriend. _Hers_.

It was not like she didn't expect that ever happening, but considering the pace and mixed signals she received, she'd thought he either wasn't that serious, or he'd take a few more years until he approached her in a more than friendly way.

And when it finally happened, it seemed that the universe conspired against her happiness. Like when she tried to have a single moment alone with her boyfriend, something prevented it.

Take last month's incident for example, where Sakura tried to sneak out to meet her boyfriend – alone for once – only to be busted by her overprotective father in a very embarrassing way. She'd been avoiding the _manga kissa_ like the plague since then.

When her father got home that night, he told her that he had a good talk with the Uchiha boy and that she was grounded. However, it seemed that whatever 'talk' that was, her father had eased his murderous glares whenever her boyfriend's name came up.

After three weeks, Kizashi finally caved in and told his little girl (not so little anymore), that she could visit her boyfriend on Sundays, if only his parents were at home. Sakura was dumbfounded, as she never imagined this development in such a short period of time.

She had asked her Otou-chan several times about these visits before. Sasuke was constantly at their porch ever since he introduced himself to her parents as her boyfriend. Although he'd never go inside and only sat with her on the porch until the sun went down enough to tinge the sky with pink and lilac hues, at least he was there with her.

Sakura had never stepped inside – or outside – his home before, then there was the T7 incident, and even Sasuke's visits were limited. They were also laying low, not sneaking out for a while.

So, when her father said those words, eyes contemplative and gauging her reaction, she'd thought it was a prank.

"Where's the camera, Otou-chan? This is not funny!" she'd said, and Kizashi only laughed.

* * *

One true fact about Sakura Haruno: she was a terrible liar – and everyone knew it.

She couldn't lie to save her life. And the one time she was successful, the blunt lie didn't do her any favors at all.

It was the third Sunday that she spent at the Uchiha's that she noticed it. While Sasuke was helping Mikoto-san with the dishes, Sakura went back to Sasuke's bedroom to pick up her bag when something shiny caught the corner of her eye.

The window was cracked open, allowing a stream of sunlight to enter the room. The partial opening created a holophote straight to Sasuke's desk, beckoning to a rolled magazine beside his printer.

Curious like a cat, Sakura turned around to peek through the hallway and checked if she was safe. Not hesitating, she jumped back to the other side of the room and picked up the magazine, unrolling it in the process.

At the sight of the cover, she flung the offensive object out of her grasp, dropping it to the floor with a sharp thud.

Astounded, she glared at the splayed pages by her feet as if that alone would burn it from her sight.

Three questions popped into Sakura's mind then: _WHAT? HOW? WHY?_

Because how did her Sasuke-kun, reserved and polite, have such an object in his possession?

Her face flushed as pink as her hair, the temperature rising and burning her skin. Her breathing hitched when she imagined what he used that item for. Why else would a teenage boy have such magazine in his bedroom?

She scooped the magazine up and closed it quickly before she could accidentally peek at anything she didn't want to see. Holding it closed, she stared at the title, her thoughts racing and moving from possibility to possibility.

" _Icha Icha Bunnies_ …" She whispered.

_Why would Sasuke have such a perverted magazine in his bedroom?_

_Eeek_!

Realization dawning quickly, she rolled the item and stuffed it beside the printer again, swiping her hands up and down over her sundress.

Deciding to not intrude further, Sakura grabbed her bag and flew downstairs, ready to forget what she saw. She'd rather die than bring that up with Sasuke now.

So, she pretended nothing happened, omitting the fact that she knew _his little dirty secret._

* * *

Several Sundays after the _"zine incident"_ as she called it in her mind, she was again alone in Sasuke's bedroom, waiting for him to finish his shower.

They had gone swimming earlier, as the weather was pleasant and the lake at the border of the property gleamed and reflected the sun, forming an alluring summer image.

Mikoto found them running back to the house all wet, as they had jumped into the lake with their clothes on. She ushered Sasuke into her master bedroom to take a warm shower while Sakura used Sasuke's bathroom.

Sakura didn't want to impose, so she warmed up quickly, and put on the clothes that Mikoto had brought for her when she picked up Sakura's wet ones with the weak whispered excuse of, "You can't go home in different clothes or poor Sasuke's really done for this time."

Sakura flinched inwardly and only imagined that the woman was going to take her wet clothes to the dryer.

Once again, she was left alone, and she knew that her boyfriend was a _Princess_. He liked to take long hot showers, and then take his time to get ready. Sighing contently, she stepped inside his room and sat by his desk, enjoying the recline of the expensive office chair he had.

She was looking for some distraction, sweeping her eyes around the room when her traitorous eyes looked for a confirmation she didn't want to see.

But there it was! Still by the printer…

To her surprise, she noticed the volume of the degenerate roll had increased exponentially. Scooting closer with her chair, she poked the pile as if it was a scared animal and it would jump and attack her at any moment.

Dragging a couple fingers, she swiped a little until the roll was half undone and she noticed there were new additions to the roll. Two more additions!

He now had three volumes! **THREE!**

_How dare he?_

They had gone to third base already, and things were only heating up! And he still needed to look and think about anything else – anyone else – other than her? _Wasn't she enough?_ Sakura thought disturbingly.

Because even though she tried to keep an open mind, she'd expected him to share his little secret with her, or at least, that he'd stopped leaving it in obvious places after she started to frequent his house and his bedroom as often as now.

For God's sake it was on his desk! His mom cleaned that desk!

That was it! She couldn't take it anymore, because she could only stay quiet about this for so long. She would need to eventually come up with little lies to cover up the fact that she knew something about him, and he had no idea.

She would need to do the only thing that came to her mind - she would need to confront him and just ask. Otherwise, the questions would keep coming and the guilt that was building up – the one that pointed to her hiding something from him – would catch up with her.

With a newfound resolve, Sakura rolled the three magazines back and held them tight, tapping them to her crossed thighs as she waited for her boyfriend to return to his bedroom.

* * *

The picture that she painted was terrifying.

Barefoot and legs crossed, resting on top of his desk, Sakura reclined on the comfortable chair, clad in one of his black shirts and borrowed cotton shorts that were possibly too short – _or were her legs that long?_

Resting half of her weight on her elbow over the armrest while her head was nestled on the cushion of the chair, Sakura's posture screamed relaxed and calm, if not for her maniac scary grin and her holding of sinful magazines.

_SHIT. SHIT. SHIT._

Her eyes shifted into two tiny slits when she caught him flinching slightly after entering the room.

Calculating, she followed him with her jade orbs as he slowly approached her. Sasuke ran the tips of his fingers over her calves and knees, trying any tricks to get her to melt before she'd explode.

He travelled the length of her smooth leg, stopping mid-thigh only to draw little lazy circles before the hem of her cotton shorts. Usually by now, Sakura would be a mess of shivers and pants, anticipating the next touch, and asking him to just kiss her already.

But not today.

Today her eyebrows creased, and her frown deepened, her lips curled ready to snarl, and though her skin tingled with gooseflesh, her breathing only indicated how distraught she was.

Sasuke's hand slackened and stopped its ministrations, he locked eyes with her after glancing to the fisted magazines by her lap. _Wrong move, friend_ , his mind supplied.

"I-I can explain—" he started.

By the look on her face, a look that he had seen not so long ago, he thought – aimlessly – that her father would never need a paternity test in his life, for she had the spitting image of his murderous glare – and again he was on the receiving end of a Haruno's wrath.

"You can now, can't you? Mr. 'I have an explanation for every question'." She challenged, voice laced with heat and impatience. He wondered how long he had left her alone to dwell over her clear discovery in his room, and if she was at this point already – spitting fire and ready to pounce – he could only think it was long enough.

"They are not mine!" And this time, he glared because Sasuke Uchiha detested lies but he detested even more when he was telling _the_ _truth_ and the receiving end didn't believe him.

"Oh? These—" Sakura shook the rolled magazines towards him, "—are not yours? These magazines that were rolled and tucked beside _your_ printer, in _your_ room? That's a rich excuse even for you, Uchiha!"

"They are not! They weren't there before—"

"Yeah, they weren't—" Sasuke sighed, as it seemed she had listened for once, "—they were in the store before! How'd you get to buy 18+ magazines huh? This screams Kakashi all over it!"

_FUCK_.

"That's not what I meant—"

"I know what you meant, _Sasuke_." She whispered his name without the suffix, and he shivered, in excitement or fear, he didn't know.

"Miss _May_ over here," Sakura unrolled the Magazine and picked the corresponding one without even checking and Sasuke swallowed then, because he knew she had spent a lot of time looking and overthinking this, "—has been on your desk since last month. Now we have Miss June and July. So, how long until I can expect Miss August to join the party?"

"WHAT?! Saku—"

She didn't let him say anything else, lifting a finger while she tossed the promiscuous ink-and-paper bundle on the table. Uncrossing her legs slowly, she stood up and place a hand over her hip.

With the finger still mid-air, she extended her arm to push it against his chest, and he took a step back.

"Tell me _Uchiha_ , what do you think when I touch you like this?" Sakura slid a finger through the thin material of his shirt, down to the planes of his stomach, stopping to play with the waistband of his boxers that peeked through his shorts. With a single finger, she had him panting in anticipation.

"Better yet," she continued, crouching between his legs, and running her fingernail over the bulge prominent over his shorts, "did you think about me or Miss July over there earlier by the lake? Tell me..."

That snapped him back to reality, because as much as he was enjoying the minx before him, he could never let his Sakura believe that there was anything else – anyone else – in his mind while she was the only one that could render him speechless like this.

She was the only one that could set his skin on fire and burn him with desire. She was the only one that made him do crazy things like dry hump in public – images of them sneaking out to a private booth at T7 filled his mind and he groaned remembering the thrill of doing unspeakable things to his girlfriend and almost getting caught.

He couldn't let her assume anything else.

Swiftly, Sasuke snatched her wrist, stopping her tantalizing movements. He snaked his free arm around her waist and hoisted her up, flushing her tight against him.

Cautiously, he dropped his forehead to the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply her scent if only it would give him enough courage to pour what he felt into words. He laid an open-mouthed kiss before inclining to reach the shell of her ear.

"It's you. _Only_. _You_." He whispered, punctuating each word with finality, feeling proud when it triggered a shiver that ran through her spine and she writhed in his embrace.

The silence following it faltered his tenacity, and Sasuke grasped her chin between his two fingers, raising it firmly to look in her eyes. When obsidian met viridian, he searched for that spark that she reserved for him but found only insecurity.

_She didn't believe him._

"You don't believe me." He stated softly and she parted her lips but instead of saying anything, she tried to mouth a question timidly. "They are my father's."

Sasuke saw three emotions passing through and morphing his girlfriend's face then: Surprise, which switched to disbelief, and then indignation.

_She needed to believe him. No, he needed her to believe him._

Stepping aside from her, he grabbed the magazines harshly, forming a stack of paper. "I will prove it to you then."

If his version of pouring his heart out didn't work, he'd have to do something else.

* * *

He didn't turn the table, he _flipped it._

Sakura saw a puppy turning into a wolf – in a span of two minutes – as Sasuke switched from inquisitive to mortified and then possessive. Her spell was broken – one second, she had him in the palm of her hand, and the next he had her panting at his mercy.

Lifting the pile with a hand, he used the other to grab her tiny wrist, tugging it to have her follow him.

She was still in shock, as if his determination and statement could ever make any sense right now. _Fugaku-san's? Pffft._

Everything was happening so fast, and Sakura knew she might have swung from emotion to emotion like a monkey swings from tree to tree – overestimating actions and assuming things, as much as Sasuke did.

It was stupid – childish and stupid. She cursed herself under her breath, muttering an intelligible string of colorful words regarding her stupid jealously, her stupid self-conscious moment, and her stupid teenage hormones.

Her boyfriend continued to march downstairs, tugging her along with his resolve and that pile of magazines.

When they reached the living room, Sasuke called his father a few times, until he heard the click of a door opening by the end of the hall. Not wasting any minute, he spun around and gestured her to follow him. And Sakura followed him, like a lost puppy followed a stranger, curious to see where he was going but afraid to see what they were going to do.

By the time they turned into the hallway, Fugaku opened his office door, a hand holding a stack of papers and the other a sleek black pen, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose and eyes down cast at the ink spreading and marking white.

The Uchiha patriarch continued to emblem his consent on paper and only huffed as his son called him one more time, confirming that he had heard him, despite the fact that he hadn't replied or made eye contact yet.

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. Her mind working quickly, she had an idea of the disaster she was about to step in.

Although she had been dating his son for months now, Fugaku was still a mystery. Sakura had no idea where she stood with him – did he even like her? Or her presence in his home? To be honest, Fugaku Uchiha intimidated her and she didn't want to impose on his home, much less cause any commotion.

Green-green eyes swept from Sasuke to the stack of magazines, to the serious concentrated gaze of her possibly-future-father-in-law, and her presence in the middle of the hallway, dressed in Sasuke's shirt and Mikoto's short shorts, dumpy haired and barefoot.

She confirmed then, _it was like a magnet_ ; trouble followed Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha was the push and pull force that kept her on the edge of that magnetic field.

Everything went down like this:

Sasuke paced firmly, stopping in front of his father. Without any hesitancy, he shoved the infamous _Icha Icha_ monthly magazines on Fagaku's chest. "Here," he had almost yelled, "you can have all your magazines back."

She could see how distressed Sasuke was; shoulders moving up and down heavy with trepidation, pants leaving his parted lips, and strands of dark hair sticking to his neck.

Sasuke took his father's silence and frown as a sign to go on – that was his second mistake in a row. "I never actually paid attention to them, and now I don't need 'em either."

_No. No. No. No. No._

Sakura paled and then turned beet red. The smug tone added to the last part of her boyfriend's sentence only fuelled the situation with insinuations and discomfort.

Trying not to make any sound, she backstepped gently, trying to go back from where they came from, so she could turn on her heels and just run, run, run – run far away from this mess! And then, when her dumbass boyfriend caught up, she'd pummel him into next Sunday.

Before she could place another foot behind her and continue her escape plan, there was a clunking noise where metal met the floor.

"What did you just say, young man?"

Behind Fugaku, stood Mikoto, flushed with anger or embarrassment, she didn't know. By their feet, Sakura could see the cause of the loud noise she heard as a tray bringing Fugaku's afternoon tea rested now on the floor.

The Uchiha matriarch marched towards them, stepping in between her husband and younger son. By her lack of composure, Sakura could imagine that Mikoto had either understood everything that just happened, or she had at least picked up parts of the father and son's interactions.

Sakura could see how both men's necks turned red when Mikoto glanced between the two and caught sight of what caused the whole commotion. Fugaku tightened his hold on the stack of papers and magazines over his chest and Mikoto narrowed her eyes.

"What's this?" Mikoto whispered, but her voice was anything but soft.

"Miko—"

"That's why I kept finding T7's receipts, even after Sasuke had stopped—" The incredulous look her husband threw her way made her pause the detective binge. "Don't give me that look, who do you think does the laundry?!"

"It's not what you think," Fugaku started while Sasuke walked backwards towards Sakura.

"No, it's what I see! Save it, Fugaku, I'm not that naïve—" Mikoto spat back, and then with some hurt she added softly, "—and young, it seems."

Sakura couldn't see if her possibly-future-mother-in-law was actually hurt or feigning it to get a thorough explanation. Sakura was a woman, too, and she knew many persuasive tricks after watching her own parents' ridiculous fights over the years.

"It's not only pictures," The Uchiha patriarch said securely, and glancing over Mikoto's shoulder, he continued in a lower tone, "where do you think all those new tricks came from, woman? I'm not that creative!"

Forget about running, Sakura wished the ground would swallow her up.

She felt Sasuke freezing beside her, and the choked sound that came from his throat could only be his gag reflex upon hearing such a comment from his parents.

A can of worms was opened in front of him – _poor Sasuke-kun!_

Taking the engrossed whispers happening between the older couple as a cue, Sakura snaked an arm around Sasuke's middle and guided him away, back to his room. When he sat on the edge of his bed, shoulders slumped and limbs slackened, Sakura thought how adorable defeat and astonishment looked on him, even though there was a slight possibility of permanent trauma after such a series of disastrous events.

Stepping between his legs, Sakura hugged him affectionally, bringing his head to nuzzle her neck. She patted his head, threading her fingers through his dark locks, whispering sweet nothings as she told him everything would be ok.

* * *

**10 YEARS LATER**

"You disappeared today."

Sakura approached the edge of the bed while pushing one of her husband's t-shirts over her head. She climbed in on all fours and cat walked playfully, a hint of mischief in her green eyes that were locked with onyx ones.

"Uh—this afternoon you mean?" She said, while pulling the duvet aside and sliding her legs under it. "Ah, I had to get away for a moment," she remembered, "I ended up having another interesting, yet _awkward_ conversation with your father."

"Did you now?" Sasuke asked amused, with the nostalgia that her words brought.

Sakura nodded and tried to get comfortable in her husband's embrace. He held the corner of the duvet up while she twisted and turned. With his free arm, he scooted her closer, cradling her lower back.

Impatient that his plan was not as successful as he imagined, he huffed, curling his lip into a pout. Sakura raised a manicured eyebrow, questioning his silly behaviour.

"I'm trying to get closer, but this little one," he brushed her swollen belly gently, "is not letting me."

Amused, Sakura chuckled as he tried to turn her around to have her back against his front. Sasuke knew by now how his wife loved to fall asleep whispering quietly in his embrace, brushing their noses and nuzzling his neck. Normally, they wouldn't be spooning until later in the night when both were fast asleep.

"Wait, I want to finish this conversation looking at you, then you can man-handle me as you please." She teased and then narrowed her eyes, noticing something he hadn't yet. "Isn't it weird that we're back in your old room after so long? I could swear this bed was bigger back then…" Sakura trailed off, arching her eyebrows suggestively.

"Tch." Sakura could faintly see a blush creeping up his neck. He might be a tease when it comes to physical affections, but Sakura was a tease with words, her mouth could undo him quicker than anything else. And she enjoyed the power she had over him with such a simple act. "Calm down, woman. I don't want a repeat of _other_ things."

By other things, her husband was hinting at the times they were caught in this same bed, but in some compromising positions – first by Mikoto, which they did not talk about it, and then years later by Fugaku, who threatened to bring back the open-door-rule for his nineteen year old son's bedroom.

They both shuddered, probably remembering the same memories.

"What did you two talk about?" Sasuke broke the silence.

"Let me see, something about a desperate phone call Fugaku-san received years ago about a certain someone hiding in a washroom…"

Sasuke sighed, running the hand that wasn't caressing Sakura's belly over his face. "Of course, he'd bring something like that up."

"I didn't get the whole story yet, Sasuke-kun. It's been years, I think the mother of your child deserves to know. Just saying…"

Flustered, Sasuke tried to hide by resting his forehead as close as possible of hers. When he was unsuccessful, she teased lightly "I always thought defeat looked good on you."

"Ok, only because I – I mean 'we' – wouldn't be here if not for what I said to your father after I left that damned washroom."

Sakura squealed victoriously and squirmed around his embrace, trying to get ready for the rare occasion where her reserved husband was going to tell her a story, their story.

"Quiet! You don't want them coming over and _thinking_ things." He reprimanded and Sakura mimic a zipper being closed over her mouth. "Ok, you know everything before you escaped. When I opened that door, your dad was there waiting for me."

"Go on."

"Tch, I'm skipping to the conversation."

"Ok, ok, just tell me already!"

"When your father cornered me with accusations and a talk about dignity and reputation and what a young lady deserves, I told him..." Sakura reached a hand when he paused, cupping his cheek. She brushed her thumb in a soothing way as to encourage him to continue. "I told him 'Sir, I love your daughter, and I want what's best for her. I wouldn't do anything to harm her or her reputation. I would never do something she wouldn't want me to do, and I respect her and your wishes. I will _try_ to keep my distance as you asked, but I can't promise you that."

Wide eyes and mouth agape, Sakura was stunned by her husband's declaration. A soft sniff followed by several others filled the silence in the room, and this time, it was Sasuke's turn to brush a thumb over her cheek, collecting the tears that kept running down.

"Shh, see why I didn't want to tell you?" He whispered.

"You—You're all stoic and cold around everyone, but me of course! —"

"—but you." He agreed, a smile tugging his lips.

"—you went all Romeo and said you loved me to my father, before you even said those words to me?!" Sakura paused, pulling the hem of her shirt up to clean her face. "Wow, you're a real softie, Sasuke-kun."

"What?! Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Tch."

"But you're my softie."

"Hn."

"I wonder now what talk you had with your father after the _'zine incident'_ …"

A deep groan escaped him as Sasuke turned his wife around and tucked her under his chin, her back pressed tightly against his chest. All patience and fluff gone with the unpleasant memory of Fugaku Uchiha trying to explain himself to his son after such a traumatizing discussion involving forbidden sinful magazines and the reason to buy them in the first place.

"Sasuke-kun?"

" _Shh_ , sleep."

"I think I heard steps; you shouldn't have groaned so loudly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's a wrap!
> 
> Let me know what you think :D

**Author's Note:**

> Part II by theredconversegirl, coming soon!


End file.
